


WaterFlow

by Vestry (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Faes, Alternate Universe - Wings, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Evil Author Day, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid OC, Genderfluid Seren, I’ll be doing only one-shots for now until I get an idea I’m willing to stick by., M/M, Not Qui-Gon friendly, Read by the Author, So Much OOC people, Unfinished, Wingfic, faes, lost interest in idea, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vestry
Summary: "He could feel it now. Two force signatures that shone like a supernova in the force. The young children's presence shouting to the sky we shall not be ignored. The house that harbored those small lives was small, modest, and on the outskirts of town. Two knocks on the door were all it took for it to be thrown open, and a blaster barrel pointed at his face."or, how two faes almost destroyed the galaxy and then tried to fix itupdate: ... Writer's block is here... I have the outline, BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET FRONT POINT A TO POINT B!!! HELP!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Plo Koon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I spent 2 weeks working on this chapter, but I hated it. The grammar was all wrong and I don't like the beginning place that I put. Of course, I threw it away. Then my computer just gave up and deleted my ENTIRE KIRFFING CHAPTER IN PROGRESS. Anyway, this is the product of two weeks of late nights. Progress will be really slow. Most characters are George Lucas' except for some. (I shamelessly beg for comments)

_47 BBY_

For Jedi Master Plo-Koon, it was a normal pick up like any other. Get to the house, explain to the parents, get the child, and leave. That didn't mean that he didn't care about the children he brought to the temple. Each child was special to him, with their own force signatures and strengths. This pickup, on the other hand, was different in the force. The was no time to think through. He had a mission to complete.

The bright blue-white of hyperspace disappeared as the blackness of space flashed into view, stretched around the blue-green planet of Stewjon. The above-average sized planet seeming tiny in the emptiness of space.

As he opened the ship comm, a faint crackling echoed over the line before it cleared.

"This is Stewjon Air Control, please state name and business." A commanding male voice spoke.

"This is Jedi Master Plo-Koon here for the retrieval of two force-sensitive younglings." His deep, slightly monotone voice responded.

A moment passed before the voice came back on the comm again.

"Cleared. Please make your way to platform 3."

The comm crackled as it was shut off on the other end, and Plo-Koon followed the guide to the mentioned bay. As he flew over the city, he had to admire the smooth, dark wood architecture used to build the pristine, small town of Rysis.

There were only 4 landing platforms in the capital, the nondescript, farming planet not normally visited. As he walked out of the ship, Plo-Koon pulled his hood over his head, effectively concealing his identity. As he walked through the city, Plo-Koon could see the many people around town.

When he asked one of the locals as to where the Kenobi family lived, he could see the disdain they had for the family in their faces.

"You should _not_ be asked about those little _Thi'kils_ around here! They wouldn't even do good in _your_ devil arms" The woman spat in his face. Then she abruptly turned and walked away. What had _that_ been all about? Plo sighed. He hadn't even gotten the location. Time to do it the old fashioned way.

* * *

He could feel it now. Two force signatures that shone like a supernova in the force. The young children's presence shouting to the sky _we shall not be ignored._ The house that harbored those small lives was small, modest, and on the outskirts of town. Two knocks on the door were all it took for it to be thrown open, and a blaster barrel pointed at his face.

Plo-Koon slowly raised his arms in surrender.

"I mean no harm." He tried to soothe the man holding the weapon to his face. Plo could see the dark circles surrounding the man's eyes and sympathized with his troubles. Many of the new younglings brought to the temple had stressed out him and the creche workers as well.

He glared at Plo before firmly growling, "You will _never_ take them."

A woman, who looked not much better than the man at the door, appeared beside him, putting her hand on his arm. "Hear him out please." She whispered quietly to the man, presumably her husband. Her face was drawn in resignation, but her eyes burned with a bright fire.

The man paused for a moment before stiffly moving to the side of the doorway, his eyes following Plo-Koon as he stepped into the modest household. he could see toys scattered about and hear the faintest of cries coming from a room in the adjacent hallway. The woman gestured for him to sit at the coffee table after she cleared it of colorful toys, her husband standing to the side with the gun still in hand.

This was going to one long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some advice for future chapters. I know this was a short one but once the wheels in my brain start turning again I'll post. I have a vague idea of where I want it to go, but outside ideas are always welcome. Hope ya'll have a wonderful day.  
> Edit: I noticed that Plo-Koon is a little OOC. Sorry about that.


	2. Plo Koon, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was some confusion with the title, which I changed, from the last chapter, so here is a short part two. Thank you for all of the Kudos from just the first chapter! I hope to improve my writing.

"I apologize for my husband's actions. We got on at the wrong foot. My name is Sharra and my husband's," she gestured to the man, "name is Chi'ra."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I understand you're here for the twins, but I need to know if this is a voluntary thing or it's mandatory."

"I understand your concerns, but I assure you that it is entirely up to the decision of the family. If the parents do not wish to hand over the child or children, then limited training is provided so they can control their powers and the family is left alone." He caught Sharra sending an I told you so look towards Chi'ra to which he rolled his eyes rather annoyed.

Chi'ra turned to him, the wary look still upon his face, and said, "May we have a moment to decide?" Or rather argue he did not voice.

Plo Koon bowed deeply to the couple and walked out of the house.

-\\-\\-

After what seemed like hours of Plo hearing indistinct arguing while he admired the tiny little sprouts that grew on the farmland, the couple came out with Sharra looking triumphant.

"You may take the twins. They will have a better life as a Jedi than on a farm." Sharra gestured for him to follow her into the house.

The room that she lead him to was simple and furnished with two cribs and a changing table. The room was also painted a soft sea green that highlighted the green meadow that could be seen through the window.

It was the twins that were the shocker. Both had wings attached to their back which one had pure white and one had pure black.

Plo Koon suddenly understood why he had been brought to this place. These two children were going to be the future of both the Jedi and Sith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this work was inspired by Kureniano's From Darkness, I Rise but it's mostly just how the characters act. I will gift something else because this is going a different way than I wanted. I'm really sorry Kureniano if you're reading this!


	3. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading this absolute trash dump of a fic. 2020 has been an absolute mess so writing is my new hobby now! I never thought I would write in my free time especially since I used to HATE writing with passion. Like I hated it so much I would write ridiculously small just so my teacher couldn't read it. Putting aside my writing problem, I'm experimenting with a new writing style so let me know what you think! I'm also putting some songs of the week just to share some of my favorite songs with you all. Alright, enough ranting, let's get to the story!
> 
> -Vestry
> 
> Songs of the week: Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood, Good in Goodbye by Madison Beer, and Freak by Sub Urban. (there are three to make up for the previous chapters)

Anakin peered over the counter at the odd new-comers. The girl looked like an angel with the halo around her head, but it was the boy that looked like a true one. He looked to be about three years older than him with fair skin, large, midnight wings, and dark horns that curled towards the sky. He caught the angel's eye - _a beautiful blue-grey_ \- and was immediately entranced.

  
"Are you an angel?" Anakin blurted out.

  
The boy's wings jerked wider in bewilderment and Anakin blushed in embarrassment. - _why did he have to say that, stupid, stupid, stupid_ -

  
"I'm sorry?" The ginger boy spoke with an odd accent in his voice, unlike anything Anakin had ever heard. Anakin inwardly winced.

  
"They live on the moons of Iego. I've heard the deep space pirates talk about them!"

  
By now, the girl had taken notice of them and moved to the ginger boy's - _angel's, he's an angel_ \- side.

  
"You're a funny little boy." The odd girl said. The boy elbowed her in the side, shooting her a sideways glare.

  
"Ow! what did I do?!"

  
-\\-\\-

  
Once Obi-Wan and the group returned to the ship with the hyperdrive, he was immediately barreled by a white feathered sister.

"Oof! Get off you a great lump of feathers!" Obi-Wan shouted through the feathers muffling him.

  
A light, airy chuckle sounded from above him, always never failing to fool people into thinking she is harmless. He could never forget how dangerous his sister could be with her disarming smile.

  
Finally, he was released from his prison of feathers and he was tugged up by his twin's arm.

  
"What took so long!" Seren cheered. Without waiting for an answer, she turned to the small boy, whose name was Anakin as he had learned, with a bright smile on her face.

  
Then her smile faltered. 

  
Her smile was back to normal a moment later, unnoticeable to anyone who had not known her for a long time. On the outside, she was as bright as the sun, but he could feel the cold wall she had thrown up. - _dark, malicious, calm, anger-_ A mental wall inside her mind vibrated with suspicion and anger around her thoughts. 

  
What was about this boy that had her all riled up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo a lot of plot and character is building now. I told you shits would be brewing! Other than that, I know I didn't quite get the plot from the original movie right, but no going back now! I've come up with a new update schedule: updates would be around the fifteenth or thirtieth of every month. I might skip a month if I have important stuff or a writer's block. Also, I extended the writing time for me so I can write longer chapters for you all!


	4. Seren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you already for all of the kudos and comments! I hope you all are having a wonderful week. I'm going to be investing in Seren in this chapter because he is turning out to be a very interesting character. Originally he was going to be a background character, but look who's writing this. I haven't made a damn decision in my life. Kureniano's ideas on meditating partially influenced this chapter so please go check out their works! This is a long one (or rather longer... I'm still working on writing longer chapters) my wonderful readers, your welcome. 
> 
> -Vestry
> 
> Song of the week! Revenge and a Little Bit More by Unlike Pluto
> 
> Chapter edited: 11/10/20

_Previously…_

_"I will train him then."_

_It took almost all of Obi-Wan's willpower not to gape in shock, flare his wings, and project his feelings through the force. His master was already training him and his brother at the same time. Surely the council wouldn't allow his master to train another as well, would they?_

_He snuck a look at Seren but his expression was carefully neutral and his mind was shielded tightly so he couldn't detect anything from him. His wings, however, were pressed close to his body and slanted forward in an aggressive stance._

_The rest of the meeting faded into the background as his master argued further with the council. Once they were dismissed, Seren abruptly left without him and Qui-gon. Dark brown robes swished around his feet and Obi-wan could feel a cloud of cold, dark force surround him every movement. He shivered as a wave of cold washed over him and slowly followed after his twin._

-\\-\\-

Obi-Wan burst into Seren's room slamming the door loudly behind him. Her brother's head snapped to him as he interrupted her meditating. 

"Does anyone _kriffing_ know how to knock?!" Seren hissed.

"Darling, make an exception for your older brother?" Obi-Wan drawled out.

Seren rounded on him in frustration, "You are not the older brother. We are twins!"

"Ah, not with that attitude." Obi-Wan reprimanded, shaking his finger at her playfully. 

"Kriff you." Seren grumbled, turning away from him, her force signature swirling with _frustrationangerfear_. Obi-Wan dropped his playful facade quickly at Seren's clear emotional turbulence. 

"What is it?" He softly whispered. Seren just stayed silent.

"You know I can't help you if you cut yourself off you know?'

"This is none of your business."

Obi-Wan snorted. 

Rearranging her wings back against her body, Seren rolled her eyes at him before closing her own eyes once again and returning to the meditative position.

Obi-Wan knelt in front of him and gathered Seren's hands in his own. Slipping into the bond with his brother, Seren slowly lowered her shields, carefully still keeping the ones covering the coldness in her mind. 

Obi-Wan could feel the tension in his sister’s shoulders slowly fade away as she slipped into the smooth, warm waters of the force. Obi-Wan met Seren at the edge of his mind's pond. Soft greenery surrounded them as the night sky overhead was reflected in the water though he could see faint burning and smoke lines on the horizon. Blurred images shone on the surface of the pond for a few moments before switching to another scene of which Obi-Wan will never know. Seren's gift for foresight was always much better than Obi-Wan's. 

Obi-Wan broke the silence with a whisper. "What do you see?" 

"Anger, fear, pain, and death." Seren took a deep breath before continuing. "I fear what is to come." 

"You’re becoming poetic again," Obi-Wan remarked wryly, attempting to lighten up the mood. 

Seren's face twisted in an ' _are you being serious right now? At this time?'_ look. Obi-Wan just shrugged, trying to keep his shoulders from shaking in laughter. From the look on Seren's face, he did not do so well. 

For the rest of the time that Seren was centered in the force, Obi-Wan went into his own domain to explore what Seren had meant by "anger, fear, pain, and death". 

-\\-\\-

"-ren, Seren!" 

Seren was jolted out of her meditation by a vigorous shoulder shaking. 

Startled, she turned his head way too quickly for her neck's liking. Her head spun from the sudden movement and she swayed for a moment before recognizing the person that interrupted him in the middle of his meditation. 

"What is it Obi-Wan?"

"C'mon! We have a new mission- we're going back to Naboo!"

Seren raised her eyebrows at this. "Are we taking Anakin with us?" His anger flared again and the same coldness washed over him just as it had for the past week even through her best attempts to squash it all down. Quickly, she threw up his shields and put on an air of indifference. 

This did not go unnoticed by Obi-Wan.

"Yes... Anakin will be coming with us as Qui-Gon is his current guardian."

"Well, then we must be going." Seren's wings brushed the ground and she left Obi-Wan behind. 

"Hey! Wait up!" 

Seren grinned mirthfully, she was feeling better already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I got this out early! Please comment. It motivates me to write. 
> 
> \- Please give lots of love to Jokers_Card_Deck who betaed this chapter! You can find them here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/aizawa-is-a-cat  
> or here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Card_Deck/profile

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for chapters will be spread farther and farther apart, sorry. If someone wants to co-author because they have ideas, or just want to suggest ideas for this, then just let me know! Thank you all for your support!


End file.
